


Three friends enter a coffee shop...

by SlowestThingInTheWorld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowestThingInTheWorld/pseuds/SlowestThingInTheWorld
Summary: Marinette forces Adrien to take a break.





	Three friends enter a coffee shop...

“Come on, it will be fun”, Marinette put emphasis on the last word. She wouldn’t stop pulling Adrien side to side from his seat in front of the computer. “Alya, you and I hardly ever have time together anymore because of work”, she whined.

Adrien sighed tiredly, “Marinette, you know I’ve got work to do.” At that, she jumped on her feet and pointed an accusing finger in his face and riposted, “You are tired, you won’t concentrate as much, you’ll do a poor job of a work, your boss will notice it and probably fire you! You don’t her to fire you, do you?” Adrien glanced at her from the corner of his eye, amused by this slippery slope, and his resolve crumbled immediately when he saw her with puppy eyes.

“I… I’d have to skip patrol tonight then, you’ll be alone.” But by the growing smile on her face, he knew it didn’t matter to her. He yawned, packing up his things as Marinette did a fist pump and announced, “We’re going to a coffee shop. There’s a guy here that I know from school. He’s pretty cool and can make good coffee. It will for sure help you wake up”, that cut off Adrien’s yawn, “and maybe I’ll introduce him to Alya. I think they will get along great.”

Adrien stood up from his chair and stretched. When he was done, he smiled at his friend, “Let’s go then.”

 

The streets of Paris were bustling with activities in the afternoon. Marinette, being used to it, walked gracefully through the flow of people, barely resembling her usual clumsy self. Adrien wouldn’t stop throwing apologies left and right for accidentally bumping shoulders, and it took some effort to follow his friend with his eyes in this crowd. Finally, as they approached the coffee shop, they saw Alya in front of the shop, waving at them, then warmly greeting them. 

Adrien’s cheeks red with embarrassment with the amount of people he bumped into. Alya noticed it and grinned, “You alright there, Agreste?” To which Adrien huffed and replied, “Shut up, Césaire.”

They entered the shop and there was already a line. Marinette leaned in Adrien’s space and said, “I’m going to find us a seat.” Alya, who heard that from the other side, suddenly piped up, “Hey, uh, what about I go do it and you two stay in line.” She stared hard at Marinette and they seemed to have a conversation with just their body language. “Together”, she added after a few seconds. 

Adrien glanced back and forth between his two friends, not knowing what was happening. Then Marinette shook her head, “Adrien, I’m sorry to ask you this, but could you go find us a table please?” He reluctantly agreed, confused and got out of the line. It wasn’t hard to find one, so he placed his bag in one of the seats but remembered that his friends didn’t know what he wanted, so he quickly went to find them.

They were already at the front. The employee serving them was smiling pleasantly and not politely at them, so Adrien deduced that that was the friend Marinette was talking about. He approached, but when he got close enough to properly see the guy, his steps faltered. The guy noticed that movement and did a double take. The girls noticed that he wasn’t paying attention anymore, so they turned to look at what he was looking. Marinette suddenly had a frown on her face as she glanced at Adrien, then back at the barista. Alya brightened and pulled Adrien closer, “Adrien, good timing. Marinette just introduced me to Nino! Adrien, this is Nino. Nino, this is Adrien.”

Adrien, who seemed transfixed, snapped out of his state and automatically offered a hand, cheeks slightly pink, “Hey, I’m Adrien! Adrien Agreste.” He internally cringed. “Er. Not that you needed to hear again since Alya already introduced me, so there’s no point for me to say my name again.” He clamped up, wanting to face palm right on the counter. Nino let out a laugh, amused, but otherwise shook his hand, “Nice meeting you, I’m Nino Lahiffe, like Alya said it.” And ended with a small wink.

Between his embarrassment, Nino’s warm hand against his and his wink, Adrien was feeling suddenly very warm. After a few seconds, he realised that he and Nino were shaking hands longer than necessary. Nino seemed to finally come to the same conclusion and quickly let go, regaining his cool despite his darkening cheeks. 

He turned to talk to Marinette, but his eyes kept landing back on Adrien, “You said you befriended them in one day? That’s a record.” Alya agreed with him. 

When Marinette didn’t respond, Adrien tore his eyes from Nino and saw Marinette with a too wide smile on her face, “Yeah, I am lucky to have them.” She laughed awkwardly, but then her smile turned more genuine, “You aren’t going to do your job, coffee boy? I swear I’m really going to complain to your manager this time.” Nino threw his head back, letting out a startled laugh and Adrien knew he was star struck.

When the trio got their coffee, they went to their table. Only Alya and Adrien were talking, occasionally throwing concerned glances at Marinette who was deep in thoughts. By the time they finished their drinks, Adrien was feeling slightly better from this well-deserved break. 

They cleaned after themselves and went to exit, Marinette still silent and Alya cheerfully waving goodbye at her new friend. Adrien was too embarrassed to look back, hands deep in his pockets, but as he was about to open the door, a hand landed on his shoulder and he noticed Marinette, with a soft smile on her face. “Go ask him out, it’s painfully obvious, you dork.” 

Adrien blushed harder at the fact that he was so obvious. “He… What if he doesn’t…”, he stopped, unable to finish his sentence, but that just made his friend smile a little wider. “Trust me”, she murmured, “We will be right behind you.” She added that last part louder.

Adrien stared at her and nodded determinedly. He started to walk toward the counter and Nino, who had his back turned, faced him and smiled when he saw who it was, “They ditched you?”. Adrien looked behind him hurriedly and sure enough, the door was slowly closing, Alya and Marinette were nowhere to be seen, leaving him to talk to Nino alone.

“Um…”, Adrien turned back, suddenly at lost for words. Nino just kept smiling patiently. Adrien picked at a spot on the counter, “Do- uh, do you want to, maybe, it’s totally fine if you don’t, but maybe we could- When does your shift end? I mean, do you want to maybe go somewhere after your shift? Just- just the two of us?” Adrien wanted to scream, but on impulse, looked up to see Nino’s reaction and his heart skipped a beat. 

The barista was grinning beautifully, but not mockingly, and nodded his head, “I finish in thirty minutes, you can wait at a table if you want to.” Adrien released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and tried to throw a confident smile, “I’ll wait for you as long as you want, handsome.” He was sure he had heart eyes after Nino threw him an amused glance.

**Author's Note:**

> *opens google and types 'how to flirt'*


End file.
